Tinkering with the Sands of Time Previously read discrption
by spiderwriters
Summary: What happens when Spidey gets into a fight involving a mystical artifact that can make you younger? He gets turned into a 2 year old. A response to AquaSeaBlue's story idea. Title will be changed to "Tinkering with the Sands of Time." Chapter 1 now updated. Chapter 2 coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I'm back. I've been taking time to rewrite my old stories. I'm also going back and finishing my old works. I finally figured out a title. "Tinkering with the sands of time." So here's chapter 1 rewritten.**

Silvio Manfredi a.k.a. Silvermane was smiling. He had finally found it. He had obtained a mystical artifact he had been searching his whole life to find. The properties of said artifact were worth millions, but for what he was going to use it for, it was priceless. It took almost half of his wealth, and a decent "contribution" from the local banks, but he had finally built it, the machine that would make the hunk of rock priceless. Thanks to the talents of Dock Ock, he had a machine that could drain the rocks energy for his intended purpose. He was going to use the artifact to become younger.

However, Silvermane wasn't the only one who wanted the artifact. As soon as they had heard about this, Rhino, Sandman, Hammerhead, Tombstone, the Vulture, and the Tinkerer had rushed to the scene, hoping to steal it for their own purposes. With that artifact they could be living large and ruling the whole world with their eternal youth. As soon as Spidey had discovered the sudden collection of New York's supper criminals, Spidey rushed in.

The young teen landed outside of the old building. He needed to scope out the place to know what he was up against. Spidey was surprised at what he saw. It was one of the biggest villain brawls in history. This certainly was nothing compared to the Valentine's Day brawl only a few months ago. If he was careful, maybe he could get in and out without being detected.

So far everything was going alright for the wall crawler. The old geezers were too busy fighting amongst themselves to notice the hero sneak his way towards the relic. Just as he was about to snatch up the artifact his spider sense went off. He let out an _umph _as he collided with the ground as he was kicked in the back.

The major brawl between the super criminals had stopped for a brief moment as they veered their heads towards the relic. Spidey looked up to see Black Cat standing over him. The hero scrambled to his feet as he shot a web at Cat's feet. She tripped and sent the relic sliding into the crowd of supervillains.

There was a massive scramble for the artifact. It was absolute chaos in the building. No one had any idea what was going on. It was insanity. Apparently someone had been thrown against the window judging by the sound of shattering glass. Spidey was thrown into a wall by one of Dock Ock's tentacles.

Spidey shook his head and muttered, "We're fighting over an old piece of junk. Must be important."

Silverman roared at Spider-Man, "This, "piece of junk" is the key to regaining my youth,"

The super criminals continued to fight, only instead of the fighting being directed towards each other for control over the artifact, it was towards Spidey. The hero started dodging every hit that came to him, and began webbing his foes as he quipped, "If you really want to regain your youth, just look at some old photos, it's a lot less work,"

A blow to the side from a wall of sand knocked the young hero into the wall. He jumped and rolled out of the way to avoid being smashed again.

'_This is worse than fighting the Sinister Six,_" Spidey thought as he avoided a tentacle to the head. The hero had a hard enough time keeping track of all six villains, but in a contained place like this, he was lucky if he could make it out in one piece.

Once again Dock Ock commanded his tentacle to fly at Spidey's head. As Spider-Man ducked, Dock Ock growled, "INSOLENT _SPIDER_, this fragment will allow us to remain young forever. As soon as-"

Spidey cut him off in an excited tone, "REALLY! Cool! But there's no way," Spidey was maneuvering around the room to avoid hits, "I'm going to let you guys use that."

Dock Ock commanded another tentacle to go for Spidey, and once again, Spidey dodged the hit. This time when the tentacle hit, it hit the machine. A huge sonic blast and a blinding yellow light filled the room. The force of it sent everyone flying into opposite ends of the room. A moment later the super criminals sat up and started rubbing their heads. Only they looked different.

Silverman, Vulture, and Tinkerer appeared to be in their late twenties, Silvermane, Tinkerer, and surprisingly the Vulture had light gray streaks in their brunet hair. They were in awe. The men couldn't believe their eyes. Rhino, Felicia, Sandman, Hammerhead, and Tombstone only appeared to have a few years taken off of them.

They looked over at Spidey, and what they saw made their jaws drop. Spidey appeared no more than a two year old. His costume was falling off his shoulders. The super hero looked like a child playing in his father's old clothes.

When he spoke he sounded like a lost and scared little child, "Where am I? Who are you guys? Who am I?"

Things were just about to get very interesting.

**Wow the original was short. Chapter 2 will come soon. I still need to refurbish some older stories first. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I'm back. I've been taking time to rewrite my old stories. I'm also going back and finishing my old works. I finally figured out a title. "Tinkering with the sands of time." **

**Chapter 2 will come soon. I still need to refurbish some older stories first and chapter 2 is on my laptop at my dad's so that's also why there is a wait. But the wait won't be too long. **


End file.
